Eds Inner Demons
by Soul Eater 1989
Summary: For 12 years, Ed has kept a dark secret from Al about their father. After an incident occurs causing him to be in the hospital to recover, Ed decides that now is the time to tell Al about his inner fears & why he stayed strong till this point.
1. Chapter 1

MY NEW FAN-FICTION!!

I came up with this idea while I was laying on my bed the other night.

All information is on the bottom!

Time for the story!

Hope you all like it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ed's Inner Demons

Edward Elric, 15 years of age, only 5'0, small for his age, but why care when he has kept something sinister from his brother, Alphonse. The incident happened the night his brother was born and Ed has kept that secret within him for 12 years. Staying strong for Alphonse, knowing he would have to tell him the truth at some point, but when. * How am I going to tell the truth to Alphonse? * he asked himself.

As he laid on the hospital bed from a panic attack earlier in the day, Ed thought of how to tell his brother the secret he dreaded for so long. Just as he was about to fall asleep again, his dear brother, Alphonse or Al for short, comes into the room. Ed closes his eyes dreading the moment. "Brother? Whats wrong?" Al asked worriedly. Ed looks to his brother, filled with fear of what his reaction would be.

Al looks deeply into Ed's features, noticing both his hands shaking. Ed looks down, fearing the worse. "Al...there's something...I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now...but...I've been too scared to tell..." He stutters. Al listens, wondering why Ed would feel the way he feels. "What is it Brother?" Al asks. Ed grips the bed sheets tightly. "On the night you...were born...dad...he...hurt me very badly..." he starts, stuttering.

Al gasps, remembering his brother screaming. "It was dad?" he asks, barely believing Ed. "It couldn't be Brother." Al exclaimed. Ed grips the bed sheets tighter. "Mom and dad were arguing over his abusive drinking problem...I came down and...saw dad smack mom...he looked towards my direction, grabbed my arm and slammed me against the table..."he stutters again, his eyes slowly filling with tears. "Mom screamed and tried to get him off...but...dad smacks her away...knocking her out..." Ed slowly start to stutter a lot more as his sadness and agony starts to build up. "He turned back to me...tore my pajama bottoms off and...slammed into me..." He sobs out.

Al listens in shock, watching Ed tremble. Eds eyes tremble as he continued. "Each time he went faster, I screamed until he would hit to make me shut up...After a while he released and let me drop to the floor..." he finishes crying. Al puts a hand on Eds shoulder to comfort him. "Brother...Why didn't you tell me before?" He asks quietly. Ed hugs himself. "I was too afraid that you would take dads side and abandon me..." He tells him.

Al hugs him tightly. "I can never abandon you Brother...how will we get our bodies back to normal if we aren't together?" He pets Eds head as he spoke. Ed touches the metal armor that Al's soul was attached to. "Do you hate me for not telling you the truth..." he asks with a little fright behind his words. Al tightens the hug. "Of course not...you're my brother and I'll always love you as my brother no matter what." he assures him.

Ed relaxes in Al's arms unsure of what to say next. Al rubs his back softly. "Brother? Have you been holding in your tears because of what dad did to you?" he asks cautiously. Ed jumps and looks down sadly. "Yes..." he answers him. Al tightens his hold. "Where would you cry so I wouldn't see?" He questions. Ed thinks about it. "In the bedroom when I am alone, since Winry doesn't know either." He tells him. Al looks down at him. "She doesn't know either?" he asks. Ed shakes his head.

Al thinks. "Well you will have to tell her sometime Brother...you can't keep this in forever." he explains. Ed looks down. "I know..."

(END)

This is my new fan-fiction

Title: Ed's Inner Demons

Rated: T (May change later)

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.

Summary: For 12 years, Ed has kept a dark secret from Al about their father. After an incident occurs causing him to be in the hospital to recover, Ed decides that now is the time to tell Al about his inner fears and the reason why he stayed so strong up to this point. GRAPHIC FOR YOUNG READERS.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Eater Evans 1989: Hello All, This is chapter 2 to Eds Inner Demons.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

Summary: A couple weeks after telling Alphonse what happened to him when he was younger, Ed begins to battle within himself; struggling with his demons. When matters turn from bad to worse, he runs into someone he met in Central who don't like him very much. What will happen to Ed? Will there be a repeat of 12 years ago?

Chapter 2: Break Whats Already Broken

Sitting alone in the East Branch Central Library, catching up on his reading Ed slowly starts to drift to a slumber. Flashes of the evil done to him years ago awakens him and a loud crashing noise makes him jump out of his skin. "Whos there?" he half screams.

Hearing nothing in response. Ed slowly walks towards the noise. Looking around cautiously and carefully, Eds breathing starts to quicken, his heart beating 20 times quicker. "Hello? Al? You here? Anybody?" he asks out loud, earning nothing in response.

Gulping the lump in his throat, Ed makes a right turn looking at the steps close by. Climbing up the steps cautiously he spots a water foot print on the floor. "What the? How'd that get there?" he questions in a slight whisper. Stepping closer to the spot and looks closely, Ed investegates the spot seeing it was the only one. "Thats weird, should there be more of these?" he explains out loud.

Before he could go further, a book shelf behind him starts to fall, Causing him to react slowly breaking his automail leg. "Ah! Damn...the nerves..." he shutters. Crawling out of the way of the fallen book case. Breathing hard feeling his stump ache painfully, making impossible to move. Looking up at where the book case was attached to ladders, seeing that the very top was sawed off. Picking himself up, limping/hopping over to the steps Ed hears a sinister laugh behind him causing him to turn too quickly and fall down the stairs, knocking himself out.

A dark figure looms over the blonde picking him up and taking him away. "come FullMetal, time for a little pay back." the figure says, carrying the unconscious boy to a butcher shop. Strapping him down, the figure pulls the rubber band out of Ed's braid. "Beautiful skin...Beautiful hair..." the figure says with a sick tone.

(Scene Change)

Mustang stares at the scene before him in shock. The bookcase lay down flat on the floor with pieces of Ed's automail leg scattered everything. "What the hell happened in here?" he asks to no one in particular. Looking to the stairs, Mustangs eyes widen seeing a blood spot on the last step. "Damn FullMetal is injured and can't walk very well...but where the hell is he?" he asks looking around seeing the water print and bends down for a better look.

Taking his glove off, Mustang touches the watery sustance and rubs it along his fingers. "Smells like meat..." he says in thought, then he gasps. "the Butcher shop...Barry the Chopper...Couldn't get him last time...so hes back for more..." he says in a harsh whisper. Mustang turns quickly. "Hawkeye! Round up a team and go to Barry's Butcher Shop Now! Take Al with you!" He orders, watching as she leaves the room. Looking through the room again, Mustang tries to back track Ed's steps before being taken.

Walking to the table Ed was sitting at for almost 4 hours at the time, Mustang follows the steps he may have taken taking up the assumption that Ed heard something to make him stop reading. Leading to the stairs, Mustang thinks to himself, remembering how Ed's facial expression was before he came to the library. 'What made you look that way Ed?' he thought to himself.

(Scene Change)

Waking up to a loud noise, Ed opens his eyes looking up a little his vision blurred slightly and his head pounding painfully. 'Whats going on...where am I?' he thought to himself. Squinting to see a little better, Ed gasps seeing that he was strapped to a table, his hair was out of its normal braid, his left leg was busted and his head was bleeding from the fall down the stairs. Looking to the side, Eds eyes widen seeing the man who almost killed him the last time he was in the area.

Barry turns around with a sickening smirk on his face. "Don't try the same trick as last time little Ed. It won't work, with your busted you can't get away so easily." he saying strolling over with a cleaver. Ed struggles to get away from the psycho but Barry slices him in the right side making him wince. "What do you want from me?" Ed asks shivering from the chill in the room.

Barry blinks stupidly. "What do I want? Hm what a silly question that is?" he says rubbing his chin as if he was thinking. Ed watches him as he gets to the end of the table, placing his hand on the part of the automail where the nerves connect, making Ed shiver feeling the pain in the nerve endings. Barry smirks watching the boy whither under his touch, seeing the fear from their last meeting awaken once again. "Does this hurt little Edward?" he asks sickly.

Ed whimpers feeling the nerves start to send shockwaves through his other leg, the cold making the pain very unbearable. "Please stop...no more..." he begs, wanting to get out of the room. Barry pays no attention to the blondes pleas for help, trailing his hand up Eds leg, grabbing in between his legs, making him jump out of his skin.

~Rape Scene **Shields kids' eyes**~

Barry unbuckles Eds pants and his own at the same time fast, groping Ed every chance he got, smirking as he listened to Ed begging and half screaming. With one swift movement, Barry thrusts into Ed, his scream heard echoing off the cold walls. "Oh god Kid...So fucking tight..." Barry pants and groans as he moves hard and fast.

Ed cries and screams as loud as he could, his lungs burning from the cold inside the room. "Stop it! It Hurts! Let me go! AL!" Ed screams off the top of his lungs, images from 12 years ago flashing in his mind, triggering more panic and fear. Barry thrusts deeper, grunting as he grabs onto Eds erection and pumps roughly making Ed scream louder.

Ed cries out more coughing finding it very hard to breath. Barry grunts one last time before ripping out and releasing all over Ed, who was losing consciousness.

~End of Rape Scene~

Barry cleans himself off and stares at Ed, running his hand along his inner thigh making him tremble. Before he could give Ed another go, Al and the military bust through. Al gasps seeing Ed strapped and unconscious. "Brother!" he yells out going to his side. Untieing him, slowly lowering his arms, Al looks over Eds wounds. Turning to Hawkeye, Al stares at her with need. "Please Get a blanket for my brother before he catches something!" he begs very worried about Ed.

Hearing Al, Ed opens his eyes looking to him. "...Al...phonse..." he chokes out. Al turns quickly taking him in his arms carefully. "I'm here Brother...Are you alright?" he asks, even though it was too obvious that he wasn't. Ed leans into Al's arms shaking. "Its happened again...I couldn't fight him this time...I feel so gross...Al please help me..." he chokes out about to cry. Al holds Ed in his arms, taking the blanket from Hawkeye when she arrives and wraps it around him.

After a few hours, Al and Ed are in the private bathroom in Mustangs office so no one walks in on the two. Helping him get the sticky substance out of his hair, Al looks to Eds eyes seeing the emptiness he had after what their father did to him. "Its alright Brother, you don't have to hide this time..." he says gently. Ed winces when Al touches the spot on his head he hit earlier from the fall down the stairs. Al gasps fearing he hurt Ed more. "I'm sorry Brother, I didn't to hurt your head..." he apologizes.

Ed looks to Al and softly smiles. "Its okay Al...It was an accident. I'm glad you came when you did..." he says. Al nods and keeps cleaning then he helps Ed out of the tub so he could dry off with some help. After getting clothes on, Al wheels Ed to their room so he can get some rest. "I called Winry so she could get started on your new leg, since the other one get smashed to bits and your nerve endings are in pain right now." Al says. Ed looks to him. "You didn't tell did you?" he asks. Al shakes his head. "No of course not Brother, You'll tell her when you are ready." He tells him.

Ed nods. "Thanks Al...I dunno where I'd be without you with me..." he says with a sad tone in his voice. Al watches him worried about Ed. Once in the room, Al helps Ed lay down on his bed and covers him up. Locking the window and closing the curtains like he always did, Al sits on the other bed watching over Ed throughout the night. A knock at the door gets Al out of his trance, making him stand and go to the door. Opening it, Al sees Hawkeye at the door, serious as ever. "Good evening Lt. Hawkeye, Sorry but my brothers asleep right now." he explains to her.

Hawkeye watches him. "Actually Al, I'm here to talk to you about Ed...and what he said earlier..." she explains. Al gasps wondering how she heard Ed say "it happened again."

(END)

Soul Eater Evans 1989: So will Al tell Hawkeye Eds secret or will he keep quiet to keep his brothers reputation high.


End file.
